Jewel of the Ocean
by Nakara
Summary: takes place about a year after the pearl is taken back. Jack finds himself in the company of a young woman, what happenes when he finds out she is much more than what she seems? adventure awaits! WillElizabeth JackOC
1. Thats captain

That's Captain  
  
Jack made his way towards the nearest tavern, waving his hands giving a grim look to those who stared. His mouth was dry and the Pearl not in Tortuga yet, so in rum he would pass the time. Jack was about to enter when he heard a bellow from behind him.  
  
"You best be payin for that missy, or you won't be steelin' nothin' no more." A deep voice said. Jack listened as a woman's voice spoke.  
  
"Why sir, I have no idea what your talking about." She said in a calm voice. Jack turned to assess the situation. The man spoke again.  
  
"Missy, that apple you have stolen best be put back." The large burnly man motioned to the woman's right hand, holding a dagger with a big red apple on the end of it.   
  
"Oh, you mean this?" She asked, waving the apple a bit. "It wasn't stolen sir, it was liberated." At her words the merchant drew his sword and lunged forward, but before he could strike the woman pulled the apple off the end of her dagger and easily blocked his strike. Jack was taken aback by her speed and stepped closer to the scene (in case there was a damsel in distress).  
  
The young woman gave a little laugh taking a bite out of the apple. She held up the dagger again blocking the man's sword, but he used his superior strength against her. He pushed down the thrust himself forward, forcing the woman to the ground, and the dagger out of her reach.  
  
The man raised his sword and swung it down, the woman closed her eyes, but then reopened them when she heard a metallic clank. She saw another sword protecting her. Her eyes trailed up the blade to see a tall man with dark tanned skin, beads in his long black hair covered by a hat, and a beard braided in two. She looked up further into his deep brown eyes as recognition hit her.   
  
"Jack Sparrow..." she whispered.  
  
"That's Captain Jack Sparrow, Love." He smiled and winked at the young woman. Jack turned back to the man and pushed him away, taking the moment to grab the girl's hand and run. She barely managed to get her dagger back from the ground.  
  
Through the dark streets of Tortuga they made their way to the docks. When they found no one was following they stopped.  
  
"Well, missy..." Jack began.  
  
"Emy; my name is Emy." She filled in.  
  
"Well then, Emy, what's a fine woman like you doin' in a place like Tortuga?" Jack asked looking her over. She had dark brown hair just past the small of her back, adorned with beads here and there. Her tan skin set off her bright green eyes. She wore a black skirt that was above her knees in the front and almost to the ground in the back, her top like the white shirt Jack himself wore though hers was black. On her feet were black knee high boots with about 5 inch heels. And to top it off, the brown belt around her waist adorned a dagger on her left hip, and sword on her right.   
  
"I just stopped off for a little something to eat." She nodded towards one of the ships. "Thanks for walking me to my ship."  
  
Jack looked at the ship in question. He noted the small size and lack of a crew. He was about to ask about it when she answered for him.  
  
"I prefer to sail alone." With that she hopped in her ship, untied it from the dock and set out. "Till next time, Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack rubbed the back of his head and turned to make his way back to the tavern.  
  
Emy made her way to Port Royal. "I just hope they forgot to form a welcoming commitee." She turned back to see Jack walking away. "Damn, he looks good for a bloody pirate." She laughed to herself. 


	2. why hello again

'Why, Hello... Again'  
  
Jack turned to Anamaria at the helm. "Keep anchor here. I'll be back by sundown." He told her.  
  
"Just don't forget the supplies, Cap'n." Anamaria told him as he departed. Jack nodded to her and took a small boat to shore. He made his way up the beach and past the docks into Port Royal. He eyed one of the smaller vessels carefully.  
  
"Hmm.. looks familiar." He said to himself. Jack picked his way through stands and shops in the town, paying for what he could afford, steeling what he couldn't, keeping his goods in a sack over his shoulder.  
  
'I figure I'll stop in and say hi to Will an' his girl later'. He though to himself.  
  
Jack was heading towards another stall when a familiar voice reached his ears.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Jack Sparrow."  
  
"That's Captain Jack Sparrow, Commador Norrington." Jack Replied.  
  
"Oh dear, my apologies." Norrington said with as much sarcasm as he could muster. "You know the rules Jack,"  
  
"Right, right. Did ya keep me cell open?" Jack asked, as three guards grabbed hold of him and lead him to the fort.  
  
Emy sat in the cold stone prison cell shivering. 'Why did it have to be so cold in the winter months?' The guards had given her no blankets nor extra clothing to ward off the cold. Though it was of no matter, she'd be dead at dawn anyways.  
  
The sun was beginning to set when her cell door was opened and a man thrown in with her.  
  
"There, two pirates to die at dawn. Say goodbye now and enjoy your final hours." the guard told them.  
  
Emy looked down at the man on the ground, and offered a hand to help him up. He took her hand and stood.  
  
"What the 'ell are you doin' 'ere?" He asked  
  
"Why 'ello... again, Captain Sparrow." Emy smiled at Jack  
  
Jack and Emy sat on the cold bench, as Jack told his story of the cursed Aztec gold and the Black Pearl, he felt something hit his shoulder. He looked down to see that Emy had fallen asleep and was now leaning against him. Emy was shivering so Jack took off his coat, carfull not to wake the girl, and covered her with it, leaving his arm around her shoulders.  
  
Emy awoke finding she was very warm and comfortable. She looked up seeing her head was resting on Jack's chest and his arm around her.  
  
"Mornin' Love." He said noting she was awake.  
  
"How long was I asleep?" She asked with a yawn.  
  
"Nearly four hours. Didn't like my story eh love?" Jack asked, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Actually, the story was great." Emy stood and walked to the cell door, noting it was still nite. Jack stood beside her and gripped the bars.  
  
"Bloody 'ell." He cursed to himself. "This be the same damn cell 'ol Will broke me out of! Grab the bars and pull strait up as hard as ya can, Love." He instructed her.  
  
Emy did as she was told, and on the count of three they lifted with all their strength. The bars creaked but refused to give.  
  
"Bloody 'ell, try it again." Jack told her. They troied three more times to no avail.  
  
Jack sat back down, Emy taking her seat beside him. She stared out the window, dawn was approaching. She turned back to the bars that held them in, staring daggers at the rusted lock. Wait, RUSTED lock!   
  
Jack could now hear the footfalls of the guards coming for them. "Well Love, I guess this is it. How 'bout a kiss goodbye eh?" Jack said leaning towards Emy. Emy stood up so quick that Jack fell on the empty bench. He watched as she inspected the lock, took a step back and administered an effective side kick, breaking the lock and opening the way to freedom.  
  
Emy turned back to Jack with a smirk. "Maybe next time, eh love?" She said with a wink.  
  
Immediatly they grabbed their things and ran out of the fort.  
  
"Follow me!" Jack called to her. Jack lead the way through the streets of Port Royal, the red coats following close behind. Jack grabbed Emy's hand and pulled her onto another street and through a door.  
  
"Jack? Is that you?" 


	3. old friends, new adventures

Author's note: I should probebly take this time to mention that I own nothing. Ne ways, Emy is definatly NOT Mary-Sueish. As for her clothing, basically, i figured since shes a bad ass chic and all she can wear what she wants. She will be changing into 'pirate clothing' soon. And about the 5 inch heel thing, if I can wear a pair of 6 inch heals all through homecoming, I think Emy can handle boots. Though it's true I'm not sure if they offered 5 inch heals back in the day.. I'll hafta do a lil reaserch. Furthermore, I'm terribly sorry if Jack is out of charactor. I'm doing me best to try and keep him as Jack Sparrow as can be. Okay, and plz work with me here. The plot of the entire story will soon come around in the next couple chapters. The title should give you SOME kind of clue about it. okay now, on to chapter 3!  
  
Old friends, New adventures  
  
Jack and Emy whipped around to come face to face with Will Turner.  
  
"Will! How ya been mate?" Jack asked his friend. Will sent a questioning glance at Emy.  
  
"New love interest?" Will asked  
  
"No!" Emy almost screamed. Will laughed at her expence, as her face flushed bright red.  
  
"Hey now, don't be makin' fun Will." Jack began. "This 'ere is Emy, fellow pirate. We just sprung out 'o prison thanks to her."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Will asked in sarcasm. "Anyways, I heard rumers the Pearl was off shore. I was hoping you'd turn up soon."  
  
"Why 'o course I'd come see ya Will." Jack sounded exasperated.  
  
"Here's the thing Jack," Will went on. "Elizabeth and I are planning to be wed soon. But Norrington has finally gotten to her father. She has been forbidden to see me. We hoped when you next came to Port Royal you would take us to Tortuga to marry." Will's eyes were so filled with hope Barbossa couldn't even had said no.  
  
"O' course I will! Anythin' for me old friend." Jack said, clapping Will on the back. At this point Emy made her presence known, positioning herself directly in front of Jack, about a foot away from his face.  
  
"We 'ave a slight problem." She said.  
  
"And what be that, love?" Jack asked, stepping closer to her.  
  
"Norrington has the docks flooded with guards. My ship is inexcessable." Emy ssaid taking another step towards Jack. Their faces now mere inches apart.  
  
"Well then. Guess you'll jus' 'ave to join us on the Pearl now won't you?" Jack leaned in about to put his arms around Emy.  
  
"That would be lovely Jack, thank you." She said stepping to the right, turning to Will, laughing inwardly as Jack nearly fell on his face. Will laughed aloud, recieving a glare from his friend.  
  
"Well, I guess it's settled then. We leave tonight." Jack finalized.  
  
"Now just to get to Elizabeth." Will began.  
  
"Aye, jes' leave that to me." Emy told him with a wink. 


	4. success!

Author's Note: okay, let;s make this the permenent disclamer. I OWN NOTHING!!!(cept Emy, still) NEways, I'm trying to make my chapters long. I can't stand short chapters. Okay, on to chapter 4!  
  
Ch. 4 "Success!"  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" Will asked skeptically, looking Emy over. He hoped to God it would. Emy's discuise had a few flaws, including her accent.  
  
"Will, don't worry, I kin be ladylike if need be. I simply walk in as Elizabeth's old friend 'Mary' from London, visit with me old friend, and leave when dear ol' da goes to bed."   
  
Will looked her over again noting that she DID look like a lady. The pink dress Jack found for her certainly did look like something of a friend of Elizabeth's.  
  
"Jack," Will said after a moment. "I am inclined to know just who you got this dress from."  
  
"Abeautiful woman mate, savvy?" Jack answered. A little embarrassed to tell them it was his mother's. It had been a challange to get Emy into the dress, since she absolutly despised pink and lace.  
  
"Will, listen," Emy stated. "As long as the letter announcing our plan got to Eilizabeth, this should go off without a hitch."   
  
Later that evening...  
  
About an hour before dinner Emy left for the Swann residence. She played the plan over in her mind one last time before she arrived. She and Elizabeth would talk ilke old friends, spend time in her quarters till her father and the maids went to bed, then meet Will and Jack on the beach east of town, and take off on the Pearl.  
  
The doorstep. It was all up to her now. She was about to bang on the door when she remember to be ladylike, giving a small tap instead. Almost instantly a butler opened the door and motioned for her to enter. Emy smiled at him, taking a few timid steps.   
  
"Who shall I announce?" He asked.  
  
"I am an old friend of Elizabeth's. Mary be my name." The butler raised an eyebrow, but gave a bow and walked to another room. Emy smacked herself on the forhead when he left the room. "IS my name, Mary IS my name!!"  
  
She strained herself up as the butler came back to the entryway with Elizabeth and her father following. The moment Elizabeth saw Emy she cried out "Mary? Mary is that really you?!"  
  
Emy smiled and ran up to Elizabeth, giving her a big hug. Pulling out of the friendly embrace, Emy held Elizabeth's shoulders and said, "Oh my goodness! Elizabeth, it's been so long."  
  
Elizabeth's father cut in. "Well, any friend of Elizabeth's is a friend of mine. Would you care to stay for dinner?"  
  
"Actually father," Elizabeth cut in before Emy could answer. "Mary needs a place to spend the night." She looked pleadingly at her father, who of course gave in.  
  
Dinner was a bit of a challange with all the lies coming out of Emy's mouth. But somehow she made it without falt, and as dinner ended, Elizabeth excused them to her quarters.  
  
Once the door was closed Elizabeth turned and gave Emy a huge hug. "Thank you so much. The danger you are putting yourself into by taking me out of here, its heroic."   
  
"Don't worry 'bout it love. Ain't nuttin' at all. Besides, I have to find some way to make board upon the Black Pearl." Emy told Elizabeth now sitting on the bed.  
  
"You're going to be on the Pearl as well?!" She asked enthusiastically. "So there will be more than just AnnaMaria and I."  
  
"This will be interesting."  
  
Time passed as Emy and Elizabeth chatted into the night. Elizabeth told her how she first met Will, and then how they got involved with Jack and the curse upon the Black Pearl. After a few hours they quited down, listening for all in the household to return to their quarters. A grandfather clock in the foyer struck eleven o'clock. Elizabeth's father had long since turned in, but the servents were still about.   
  
Slowly another half hour passed, and for the last 20 minutes there was silence. Elizabeth lit the small gas lamp and stood. A small bag packed for the voyage. They crept to the door and opened it slightly. Not a light in the manor. Soon they were creaping out the front door and into the street.   
  
The moon lit their way well in its full light, so Elizabeth put out the lamp and left it on the stair. Into the night they ran, from adrenaline to be aboard the Pearl, and fear of being found out.  
  
Elizabeth's father woke in the night. "Must have just been one of the servents." He told himself. Even so he left his room, lamp in hand. A small parchment was left on the floor in the hall outside of Elizabeth's room. He unfolded the parchment and read. 'Emy will come discuised as your old friend Mary, of London. She is to stay with you, and you shall leave at midnight.' He dropped the lamp and ran yelling for his servents. "They have taken Elizabeth! Will! He's kidnapped her!" 


	5. ch5 welcome aboard

(A/N) heh, sry it took so long to update. ive been busy latetly with flag corps and all that stuff. i would just like to take this time to thank all of those who review. i read them all yes, and i greatly appreciate constructive critisism. if ya have a flame, i couldnt care less. you can take your flames elsewhere please. in other news... nothing.. besides i may be getting a job soon.. ick. oh, and oct. 21st im goin to take my PSAT's and im going to the Capri college open house!! MWEHEE free massages and manicures for me and my friends...!! ok, on with the story. (the plot will be in the next chappie. promise!)  
  
Ch. 5 Welcome Aboard!  
  
"What's taking them so long?!" Will asked, impatiently. He had been pacing the beach since Emy had left. Jack smiled at his friend, then returned to his thoughts. He had only just met Emy, but he had a lot of confidence in her.   
  
"There is no doubt in me mind, Will, " Jack said. "that Emy is capable of fulfilling her promise to ye." Will stopped pacing and looked Jack in the eye. "And a pirate's promise, mate. Is not easily broken. She'll get your bonnie lass 'ere one way or another."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." Will muttered under his breath, as he began pacing again.  
  
Elizabeth followed Emy in the night, turning down countless dark streets. Elizabeth had prayed more than once so far, they would not get caught. Suddenly Elizabeth was pulled to the side of a building. Emy held her back and whispered, "Listen." They stood for a few moments when they heard footsteps. Then men's voices shouting Elizabeth's name.   
  
"They know." Emy hissed. "Follow me close. We must run the rest of the way." With that, Emy grabbed Elizabeth's arm and ran back into the streets.  
  
From where they stood, Jakc and Will could hear voices shouting Elizabeth's name.  
  
"I'd say they've been discovered mate." Jack said. Will turned and glared daggers at Jack. Jack simply pointed over Will's shoulder. He turned to see two women running their way.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Will cried. He ran and met Elizabeth, embracing her. Emy was convinced she would have cried had she been one to like sappy romance stories. instead she grabbed both their arms and continued running towards the small boat set to take them to safety.   
  
"Bloody hell." Jack muttered to himself. Already he could see the lights of Elizabeth's search party. They were halfway to him when he could make out the leader in the party. "Norrington." He hissed. Jack motioned for them to hurry, and began pushing the boat into the water.  
  
Emy pushed Will and Elizabeth into the boat and helped Jack shove off. She jumped in last grabbing an oar just as Norrington and his first few men reached the waters edge. Emy smiled to herself as she watched Jack smile and wave at the authorities.  
  
"Gentlemen." He yelled over their shouts. "This is the day you will always remember, as the day you amost caught Captain Jack Sparrow." He had put an emphasis on the word captain, and his little speach only enraged the men further.  
  
Slowly, the group made it to the Pearl, and immediatly set sail. Elizabeth and Will went below decks right away, obviously at home on the ship. Emy found herself a bit lost amongst the bustle of the crew, and she had lost Jack when he'd boarded.  
  
"Ye lost mate?" A woman's voice asked from behind. Emy turned to see a dark skinned woman in long dark pants and a loose fitting shirt.  
  
"I'm Anamaria. Jack said ye might want to change and I'm ta show ye to your quarters."  
  
"Thanks." Emy said, smiling at the other woman. Anamaria led her across the deck into the captain's quarters.  
  
"Jack requested ye stay 'ere." Anamaria explained to Emy's questioning look. Anamaria left the room for Emy to change. As soon as the door closed, she kicked off the slippers that were too small, and began tugging on the ends of the dress.  
  
"Now how in bloody 'ell..." Emy was fighting with the pink dress when Jack lightly knocked and walked in. Emy gave him a scolding look as he laughed at her struggle.  
  
"Let me 'elp ye with that, Luv." Jack said taking Emy by the shoulders and turning her back to him. Emy pulled her hands up and took the pins out of her hair, letting it cascade down her back. Jack smiled and brushed her long hair over her shoulders and began unbuttoning the dress.  
  
The moment the last button was released Emy let the 'retched' thing fall to the floor. Quickly she stepped out of the heap of pink ruffles and began dressing in dark brown pants and a white shirt. Jack frowned and said, "Ye know woman, ye could 'ave a l'il more respect for things. That dress was me mums."  
  
"Sorry Jack," Emy replied. "but pink and dresses and lace... just ain't my thing." As soon as Emy was dressed Jack lead her out of the room and up to the helm. Emy looked around for the first time. The vast ship was filled with men manning the sails or swabbing the deck. The sheer size of the ship astonished her. "wow." Emy muttered under her breath.  
  
"Welcome to the Black Pearl, Luv." Jack whispered in her ear. 


	6. ch 6 on to tortuga

A.N.~~ I am so so so soooooooooo sorry!! I have been really busy lately. Now that football season is over and I'm not in flags, I have started basketball cheerleading, and im working on getting into the army reserve! so so busy. I have the 3 hour test next tuesday, and if I do well on that thursday I'm going to Iowa City to pick out my job and all that good stuff. so neways, sorry to all who are upset with me! Now, on with the story!  
  
Ch6 'On to Tortuga!'  
  
In the days that followed, Emy settled into a comfortable routine. Sleeping on a spare bed in the Captain's courters, waking with the sunrise. Her duties were at the helm with Anamaria. Jack had said naught to her since telling her of her duties that first morning. Two days of sailing set them up at Tortuga. Immediatly, the crew set off into the crowds of people, Jack yelling for them to be back on the Pearl in three days time.  
  
Emy went to the blacksmith first, reveling in the smells of the dark building.  
  
"Emy, dat you?" A deep voice asked. Emy made her way over to the tall black man in the shop.  
  
"'Ello Mick. I was hopin' ye could sharpen me blade if ye 'ad a moment ta spare." Emy asked.  
  
"O' course Emy. I in-between blades now if ye got de sword wit ye." Emy handed the long cutlas to Mick, who looked it over with a smirk on his lips. He ran a caloused finger over the side of the blade, making note of all the dents and chips in it. "Ye didn't go on a killin spree now did ye?" He asked.  
  
"O' course not Mick. I jes ran into a bit o' trouble with the law, thats all." Emy replied, giving Mick a wink.  
  
Emy sat and watched Mick work in silence. After a few minutes Mick spoke. "Dere be news, Emy," Emy looked up at him as he continued working and talking. "rumers, 'bout yer treasure. Two men came in fer dere blades de oder day. Dey must o' tought I was mute. Cuz dey talked. Dey 'ave a map. Dey off in de 'morn for de Jewel." pause.  
  
"As am I."Emy said with a smirk on her face.  
  
*****  
  
Jack was returning to the Pearl, expecting to find it empty. The crew had two more days to enjoy themselves, but personally he wanted to be on his ship again. As he climbed the rope ladder to the deck he put a shocked look on his face at all the crew members present. Then as he looked closer he took in his surroundings a bit better. His men were standing on either side of an isle. At the end of the isle stood Will and Elizabeth, in front of a priest. Emy was to one side, in her normal skirt and blouse, Gibbs on the other.   
  
"A wedding?! ON ME SHIP?!" Jack screamed. "Why didn't anyone tell me?! I love weddings!" Jack took his own place at Will's right side as the procedings continued. The wedding went off without a hitch as Will and Elizabeth said their vows and I do's. It turned out that the crew went ahead with getting the supplies needed and had already packed them up below deck. Elizabeth and Will had decided to return to Port Royal and told the crew members, who happily oblidged to their request. Jack reluctantly nodded and they prepared to leave in the morning.  
  
Jack took up watching the waves of the ocean in the light of the moon. Emy soon stood beside him, both silently watching. "Jack. I must leave for a bit. I will return in a few hours." Emy quietly told him.  
  
"And what must ye do love. Meet up with yer lover an' plan fer yer own big day, eh?" Jack replied, sounding a bit upset.  
  
"Jack, please," Emy began sarcastically. "If I 'ad a lover I would 'ave mentioned him by now, don't ye think? But that's not the reason, and I don't feel obliged to tell ye unless I get what I'm lookin' for." Emy stood to go, but Jack grabbed her arm making her pause and look back at him.  
  
"I'll go with you then."  
  
"I don't think so Jack. This is something I 'ave ta do by me onesies." Emy smiled as Jack let her go, and she continued to walk away, soon off the ship entirely.   
  
"Bloody 'ell. That lass is gonna get herself killed." Jack muttered to himself as he followed Emy in the shadows.  
  
*****  
  
Emy walked confidently by the ships docked in Tortuga, slowly inspecting each one. Out of the entire harbor only one stood out from the rest. Filled with drunk pirates celebrating one occasion or the other. 'That's me ship' Emy thought to herself. She hopped the gap from the dock to the ship and walked defiantly into the crowed of men towards the captain's chambers.  
  
Laughter and slurred cat calls followed Emy's wake, a few pirates actually trying to grab at her. Emy simply either side stepped or slapped their hands away. Jack remained a good distance behind her as he watched her slink into the captains chambers. Jack posted himself at the door where he could hear the happenings inside.  
  
*****  
  
"What in bloody 'ell?!" Damian yelled as a young women entered his chambers unanounced.   
  
"Good evening Captain." Emy purred as she walked towards the front of the desk the big man was sitting behind.   
  
"What do ye want wench? Damn party is out there." He calmly said as he sat back down in his chair.  
  
"I hadn't noticed." Emy said sarcastically. "I'm not 'ere fer some party mate. I want the map." Damian now stood, fury imbedded in his features.  
  
"What 'ave ye 'eard wench? Me crew don't even know 'bout any maps."  
  
"Just you and yer first mate right? I 'eard from a friend 'o mine." Emy put her hands on the desk and leaned forward in the capains face. "I want me map."  
  
"I 'ave no map." Damian said defiantly.  
  
"Don't lie to me captian. I know ye 'ave it. That map. The Jewel is mine." Emy said standing strait up and pulling out her cutlass. Damian pulled out his own.  
  
"How do ye know 'bout the Jewel woman?"  
  
"Why would I in my right mind tell ye?"  
  
"Ye won't be gettin' a look around so easily." Damian stated, swinging his cutlass in an arch intended for Emy's head. Emy blocked and parrayed easily, throwing in a few lunges of her own. Soon the fight was well underway, throwing over chairs and other objects. Damian swung hard, throwing Emy's blade into the wall behind her. As she ran trying to pull out the sword, Damian brought his own down. She dodged to one side, landing hard on her left arm. Damian was quickly on top of her, slashing violently with his blade, one slash pulling a cut into Emy's right cheek.   
  
Emy watched in horror as Damian pulled up his blade, about to plunge it into her heart, as a blade came through his stomach. Damian slowly looked down, then fell to one side, life functions ceased. Emy looked up at Jack's outstretched hand, and quickly grasped it, letting him help her up.  
  
"So, yer after a treasure map, eh?" Jack asked, an eyebrow raised.  
  
Emy glared at him. "Shut up, Jack." Emy and Jack set to work searching the room for the map. Moments later Emy came up from a drawer in the desk with a scroll. The captain, Damian, had clearly labeled it for them already. Then they took their leave through the crowd of still celebrating pirates. 


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I had honestly given up on the story, I just couldn't think of anything else to write! well, I began writing another story "Chaos in the Caribbean" if anyone is interested, when I came accross this one. I read some of the reviews and was so dissapointed in myself that I had let it go while I had loyal readers! Well then, to new horizons!

Disclaimer, I solemnly swear on pain of death that I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. But Emy is definatly my character.

Ch. 7. New Plans on that horizon

Jack and Emy returned only to find the crew passed out from partying. They made their way to the captain's quarter's. Emy took her place on Jack's bed and Jack himself relaxed himself in his own chair. A new adventure finally awaited him and the Pearl.

"Jack. Jack. JACK SPARROW WOULD YOU WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO GO TO PORT ROYAL TODAY!" Elizabeth screamed into Jack's sleeping face. He looked up at her then frowned.

"Do ye realize what time it is women? I had a late night." Jack replied putting his hat back over his eyes.

"Oh, I understand Jack. You and Emy had a celebration of your own I see." Elizabeth laughed.

"Well, If ye want to put it that way I suppose," Jack was cut off by a resounding slap. He once again took the hat off his eyes to see a very angry Emy staring down at him. He gave a gruff sigh and got to his feet to get the crew moving them to Tortuga.

Emy climbed the mast of the ship, making her way to the crows nest. 'I can't believe I finally got hold of it. This is what I've been waiting for all me life.' Emy had traded her usual skirt for black leggings in order for easier movemen't throughout the day. She had a feeling there was a lot in store.

Jack looked up and watched Emy standing in the crow's nest. The wind blowing through her long brown hair. He had a feeling that Emy was going to be something special to him. Of course she had thwarted his attempts several times already. Jack nodded to Ana Maria to take the helm as he strolled away. He then made his way and climbed up to the crows nest.

"Beautiful, isn't it." Jack stated as he stood behind Emy. She nodded her head but remained silent. Jack moved closer, placing his hand upon hers.

"I never thought it would be mine Jack." Emy said, leaning forward into the wind. " The treasure me mother told me about, the Jewel will be mine."

"So what's the story behind this Jewel?" Jack asked, Emy had pulled her hand away from his. He now moved beside her to watch her more closely.

"Me dear ol' mum, god rest her, told me the story when I was still young." Emy said. "She told me of a jewel of such beauty and worth that many were corrupted by the thought of it. The jewel is said to lie in a cave off a coast not far from Port Royal. Unfortunately no one has ever been able to find the entrance." Jack shifted slightely as she told him of the jewel. She acted so much as he did when looking to find some treasure or another.

"May I offer ye assitance in your grand endevor? Ye would 'ave use of the Pearl and it's crew. Not to mention the best captain around." Jack smiled at the last part of this statement.

"I would love that Jack. It's thrilling enough just te be aboard the black Pearl, but to be searching fer me treasure on it as well? Now that's an honer." Jack gaver her a dirty look."And then there's the pleasure of sailin' with ye Jack." Emy smiled and winked at him. Jack was slightly surprised when Emy gave him a small hug, then made her way back down to the deck. After a moment of reveling in the sea breeze, Jack followed Emy back down.

Elizabeth and Will were waiting for Jack when he returned to the deck. Will moved forward to talk to Jack. "I have some news Jack. Elizabeth and I decided it best not to return to Port Royal at the moment."

"Well mate, ye could always join me and Emy for some treasure huntin' now couldn't ye." Jack smiled. Will nodded in appreciation, then returned to Elizabeth to let her know they were staying on. Emy walked up to Jack.

"If I may inquire, my captain, why are you so 'appy?" She asked.

"I've got me best mate back. This crew is finally coming together Emy." He turned and placed a hand on her shoulder before walking back to the helm. Emy just knew something big was going to happen today. 


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah! I'm forcing myself to write another chapter! Heh heh. Hopefully everyone is likeing how the story is going. This chapter may have a little fluff but, I don't think anyone will mind. Now, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear on pain of death that I do not own pirates of the caribbean!

ch. 8 Heading into disaster

Jack stood at the helm of the Pearl, looking out into the darkness that surrounded him. A light breeze pulled at his dark hair. Jack was alone on the deck, until he heard footsteps behind him.

"Your still out here Jack?" Will asked, standing next to Jack. Jack remained silent a staired into the distance.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel? I've seen the way you look at Emy Jack. It's the same look I get when I see Elizabeth." Will tried telling his friend.

"She's already made it clear she's not interested. Told me she prefers to sail alone." Jack told Will. Will looked at Jack with interest then continued.

"Jack, just tell her. She's already told Elizabeth she rather enjoys your company.I know your not the type to settle down but maybe it's time. I just don't want you to have to go through the same thing I did to admit my feelings." Will nodded then headed back below ship to bed. Jack took one last look then called Ana Maria to take over the helm, and headed back to his own quarters.

Jack walked in and sat down behind his desk smiling at the figure in his bed. Emy had informed him of a 'giant' spider she had woken up to so he had offered to trade rooms with her. He turned back to the map on his desk and studied it now for the fifth time since Emy had shared it with him.

"Couldn't sleep either?" He heard from the direction of his bed. Emy got up fully clothed except for her boots and walked over to his desk, sitting on the corner of his desk opposite him looking at the map. "'aven't you memorized this thing yet?" She asked, giggling a bit. Jack smiled to himself, remembering what Will had told him.

"I just want te make sure I didn't miss anything." Jack told her. "Seems to me we can easily get through this gap 'ere, so long as we keep a careful eye that it is wide enough, and there are no rocks on the bottom."

"We may very well just take the small boats, just te be sure of that." Emy continued for him. "I know captain, I've 'eard the plan many times. I'm sure it will work out fine. Just keep a careful eye."

Jack stood up, attempting to intimidate her. "Now see 'ere. Ye may want te stop mocking me if ye really wish te continue this journey."

"Like ye would actually leave me captian. I don't believe yer the type te do something like that. Not from the stories i've 'eard anyways." Emy taunted, leaning closer to him. Jack let out a low growl at her comment, wondering what these 'stories' entailed. He just hoped they didn't make him look like a pansy.

"Now Missy. You will follow my instructions to the 'T'. I am the captain of this ship and as such I will be obeyed." Jack told her in a harsh tone.

"And you would do well to remember 'Captain'," Emy spat out. "Once we are off this ship we will continue under my instruction."

"And why is that?" Jack asked. Emy had an answer at the ready. "Because I know how to get through the cave. I know what to expect. And frankly Captain, because it's my treasure." Jack couldn't believe how much this woman was going against him. He was nearly in shock. Then he did something unexpected for the both of them. Jack closed the gap between them and kissed Emy. Emy went wide eyed, then returned the kiss with passion.

"There's something I need to tell ye Emy." Jack said after he pulled away. He took her hand in his and finally said what he needed to say. "I.. I.. I think I love ye Emy." Emy stared at him in shock for a moment, then passed out in Jack's arms. "Why me?" He asked no one in particular. Jack carried her back to his bed and layed her down. Sat in his chair, and went to sleep.

The sun rose bright and early that morning. Jack was already at the helm, and he could see the cliff wall of their destination in the distance. He smiled inwardly as he saw Emy walk out onto the deck below him. She stretched her arms and took a look around, smiling when she saw the cliff.

Emy turned and saw Jack stairing at her. She smiled at him and gave him a wink. Then made her way up to the crows nest.

They were now only minutes away from setting anchor and heading into the cave when Jack heard a gunshot.

"Jack Sparrow." A familiar voice yelled. "I thought I told you to stayout of these waters. And wanted for kidnapping as well? You really are the worst pirate I've ever seen."


End file.
